Eberleene City Equipment
Eberlene City is not as much a cultral hub as some of the cities of the southern provinces but it does have a variety not found in Aurander and Pargent, and this is in most part to the thieves guild. Though they don't activley set up shop, their influx and connections to wealthy traders and merchants allow things to be acquired that would be very difficult for establishments in cities with higher scruples. That is not to say that Earl Acon'doin approves of the guild, far from it, he has hade the punishment for theft very high (just ask the men with only one hand in the shanties beyond the walls), but the merchants and the guild know how to do their job and such a restriction just allows them to higher the price of such things. On the not-so-open market, members of the Eber Guild have all sorts of things to help their roguinsh brethren, and are only second to Rogue's Isle when it comes to theives tools and tricks. 'Wealth Limits' Eberlene has access to items of up to a 25,000gp limit and spells of up to 6th level. 'Mundane Equipment' Weapons Rapiers and light blades, especially knives are common. Hidden and consealable weapons are very popular, as are clever things like sword-canes. * Armour Light non-metal armours are more common, heavy metal ones will be expensive and rare. * Special Materials A low level of alchemy but from the right people poisons of all sorts are readily available, and not illegal as such. Using them to kill someone in the cities limits, however, is. * Goods and Services Most things show up here in time but not nessessarily in great quantity. From the underbelly anything that would help in a thief's life will be in supply. * Special Substances and Items Alchemical items from Chorin pass through here but not as much as that gnome city and mostly things to help in stealth and subterfuge. * Tools and Skill Kits Not a specialty of the city, only things fancy and fair or to please the "masters of other peoples' possessions" * Clothing Fine clothing is traded from the couthern provinces but they are a bit behind compared to Salandria and Argent but decades ahead of anywhere in Hilsyre. As for more practical affairs, they are surrounded in miles of wood lands, so anything to help traverse the wildserness is probably made here. * Food Drink and Lodgings Some of the best foods and wines of all the lands of Drorn, but accomodation can be pungent and crampt - though you'll probably to too sloshed to care. * Mounts and Related Gear Horse are avaibale, some small and fast bred with the elven Gladerunners. * Transport Carraiages and trading wagons mostly of wood, but no sailing ships. * Spellcasting and Services Arcane spells from a few wizards are availalbe if hunted down, providing spell casting of up to 5th level for the right price. There is said to be one wizard able to cast 6th, but he is hard to find. There are a few churches here, but the largest is the Wooden Temple of Ehlonna where spellcasting of up to 6th can be found, if for a good cause. *